Timmy Turner
Timmy Turner is an average pink-hatted 10-year-old boy with his fairies, Cosmo & Wanda, from the hit Nickelodeon series, The Fairly OddParents!, wishes to become a TNXA wrestler. As of his birthday, March 21, 2017, after he is being bashed by overpushing to the limit when he was the TNXA World Heavyweight Champion, Timmy Turner announces his retirement from TNXA so he can focus on Kurumu and UCCW as the VGWGP United States Champion. NOTE: Timmy is the first TNXA World Heavyweight Champion and one of the longest reigned champions in TNXA history. In TNXA (2010-2017) On TNXA Draft 2010, Timmy Turner is feeling ready then he against The Miz in a match inside Hell in a Cell. On TNXA iMPACT! Ep. 1, Timmy is feeling bored to watch The Three Stooges then his match for the TNXA Hardcore Championship against The Miz, Jack Evans, and Cody Rhodes in a TLC Match and he lost to Rhodes. On TNXA CAWnspiracy, Timmy faced Chase Young, but he won by disqualification due to getting beat up by The Samurai Society (Renji Abarai, Chase Young, Jack Spicer, and Koga) then stretched out to the hospital. On TNXA iMPACT! Ep. 2, Timmy is making his comeback as he and Randy Orton goes after Jack Spicer and Chase Young after Spicer talks smack about Timmy, then won by an impromptu match against Spicer then brawl at the end of the match. On TNXA iMPACT! Ep. 3, Timmy advanced to the finals as he defeated Randy Orton in an Extreme Rules Match during the semifinals, where he was wished during Code of Honor before the match. On TNXA Japanarchy, Timmy and his team defeated The Samurai Society; Randy Orton on Koga in the ring, Black Star on Jack Spicer in the locker room, and Jeff Hardy on Renji Abarai in the parking lot; in a Japanarchy Rules Match. Then later that night, he defeated InuYasha in a TLC Match during the finals. On TNXA iMPACT! Ep. 4, Timmy is thanking his fans for supporting him and InuYasha for a match, until Chase Young and Jack Spicer of The Samurai Society confronting him and challenging him to a match that if Young wins, Renji Abarai will becoming the #1 contender for his World Heavyweight Championship at TNXA Extreme Uncensored. Then later that night, Timmy won a match by DQ after The Samurai Society attacked him from CAWnspiracy, until Timmmy wished Randy Orton, InuYasha, and Jeff Hardy assaulting The Samurai Society to save Timmy. While that's happening, Timmy is getting chokeslammed out of the ring by Koga, but Timmy wished they switch places as he chokeslammed Koga out of the ring through the announce table. On TNXA iMPACT! Ep. 5, Timmy is cutting a promo with Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, and InuYasha, but The Samurai Society will challenge them to a tag team match separately. In a main event, Timmy and Orton won against Chase Young and Koga. And after that, Timmy got betrayed by Orton. On TNXA Extreme Uncensored, Timmy is having a frustration during an interview after what Randy Orton did to him. Career Highlights *2013 TNXA CAW Superstar of the Year *CAW Wrestling Illustrated Awards 2014: Best Couples of the Year (w/ Kurumu Kurono) *CAW Wrestling Illustrated Awards 2014: Most Overrated Wrestler of the Year Championship History *TNXA World Heavyweight Champion - defeated InuYasha in a TLC Match of the TNXA World Heavyweight Tournament Finals at TNXA Japanarchy. Category:Superstars Category:TNXA World Heavyweight Champions Category:Inaugural Champions Category:Cartoon Icons Category:Alumni